In the Light
by lenka1klaine
Summary: la vida esta llena problemas y para kurt a si lo era hasta que conoció a la gran estrella que cambiaría su mundo por completo.


Hola...bueno esta es la primera historia que subo esta escrito por mi y una gran amiga espero que les guste y que se deleiten con nuestros

escritos un gran saludo.

**advertencia: blaine y kurt no son de nuestra creación le pertenecen a Ryan murphy.**

Mi vida no era fácil por así decirlo. Ningún adolescente gay la tiene pero podemos decir que la mía era aún más anormal. Mi familia es algo simple, mi papá, mi hermano y yo. Antes vivíamos en una casa más grande pero varios hechos desastrosos lograron que viviéramos en este demacrado bloque de casitas en las afueras de Lima siendo todas idénticas pero a la vez diferentes. La nuestra era la que en mejor estado estaba. Había un poco de pintura descascarándose y manchas de humedad pero se mantenía de pie no como las otras.  
Antes nuestra vida era más sencilla, vivíamos en una hermosa casa en Lima. Tenía dos pisos y estaba exquisitamente decorada. Mi papá y yo vivíamos felices con mi madrastra Carol y mi hermanastro Finn. Esos días eran la gloría, los recuerdo como si nada se tiempo hubiera pasado. Carol todavía estaba viva y mi padre no estaba enfermo.  
Teníamos nueve años cuando el primer evento desafortunado golpeó mi vida y la de mi hermano. Habíamos ido al parque de diversiones con Carol y estábamos regresando a casa. El viaje era divertido, cantábamos con la radio las canciones del momento, nos reíamos. Pero ese ambiente de paz se quebró cuando vimos las luces de auto acercarse a nosotros a toda velocidad. No recuerdo mucho de lo que pasó y Finn tampoco. Solo tengo esta imagen de dos luces brillantes haciéndose más grandes y luego todo se volvió oscuro. Desperté dos días después en el hospital y me enteré de lo que había sucedido. Un borracho se había ido del carril y chocó nuestro auto. Y Carol, la dulce Carol había muerto en el impacto al dar un giro brusco con el volante para protegernos. Eso nos destrozo. Mi padre había perdido por segunda vez una esposa, yo por segunda vez una madre y Finn por primera vez a una persona amada. Las cosas se pusieron tensas entre nosotros, nadie se atrevía a hablar casi pero poco a poco recuperamos un poco la normalidad aunque claramente ninguno volvió a ser el mismo de antes.  
Como Carol ya no estaba ahí para hacer las labores domésticas, mi papá lo intentó pero era un completo desastre así que tomé el mando y empecé a ver cuanto video de cocina se me cruzara y aprendí de limpieza. Poco a poco al fin recuperábamos la normalidad de una vida común y volvíamos a ser una familia. Por esa época empecé a darme cuenta de que era distinto a los otros niños. Finn prefería usar ropa holgada, correr, ensuciarse y yo tendía a vestirme bien, mantenerme limpio. Los chicos del curso empezaron a interesarse en chicas pero yo no, noté que me atraían más los chicos. En esa época me di cuenta de que era gay, homosexual. Me costó horrores salir del armario pero por fin un año después le conté a los dos hombres de la casa (siempre me decían que yo era la mujer de la casa porque me encargaba de la limpieza y de cocinar). Para mi gran felicidad me aceptaron, me dijeron que no les importaba, que gay o no sería siendo Kurt. ¡Por fin las cosas iban bien! Pero yo debí saber que eran muchas cosas buenas como para durar.  
Un mes después de que salí del armario los síntomas aparecieron. Mi padre empezó a sentirse más y más indispuesto. Tenía ataques de fiebre inexplicables, sensibilidad a la luz solar, úlceras en la boca, dolores al respirar en la caja torácica. Entonces las cosas se pusieron peor, la cabeza empezó a dolerle, sentía hormigueos frecuentes y entonces un día entro en un cuadro convulsivo cuando estaba arreglando un auto. Fue enviado inmediatamente al hospital y no tardamos poco en enterarnos de lo que tenía. Mi padre tenía Lupus, una enfermedad terminal y estaba avanzando velozmente. La única manera de que sobreviviera era pagar una gran cantidad de medicamentos para desestimular el sistema inmunitario y curar los daños causados. A partir de ese momento, todo se derrumbó. La plata no alcanzaba. Finn hacía lo que podía en el taller de mi padre para conseguir dinero y yo trabajaba en una cafetería pero el sueldo no era suficiente y mi padre no estaba en condiciones de trabajar. No nos quedó otra que mudarnos a este bloque de casas demacradas en la que ahora vivimos. Finn siguió una vida adolescente bastante normal. Iba a la escuela, trabajada como mecánico, salía con chicas pero en cambio yo di todo lo que tenía para que mi hermano pudiera vivir una vida normal y mi padre tuviera su medicina. Conseguí más empleos. Los sábados y Domingos trabajaba de turno completo en una cafetería, los lunes, miércoles y viernes limpiaba una casa de no sé que familia adinerada, los martes trabajaba de mesero en un restaurante familiar y por último los jueves trabajaba en un supermercado, limpiando, ordenando los productos, a veces estaba en las cajas, otras en la carnicería. Mi vida se basaba en despertar, escuela, trabajo, casa, limpiar, cocinar, hacer la tarea, estudiar, dormir. No tenía tiempo para sociabilizar y tampoco quería. Nadie quería hablar con el chico gay femenino…  
Mi nombre, por si les interesa, es Kurt Hummel. Igual creo que les interesa, digo después de escuchar divagaciones de alguien, a uno le gusta saber el nombre así sabe a quien maldecir luego.


End file.
